scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Great Rooster Detective
Here's Uranimated18's movie-spoof of "The Great Mouse Detective". Cast *Basil of Baker Street - Roy Rooster (Garfield and Friends) *Dr. David Q. Dawson - Wade Duck (Garfield and Friends) *Olivia Flaverson - Amy (Supernoobs) *Hiram Flaverson - Huckleberry Hound *Toby - CatDog *Mrs. Judson - Swayer (Cats Don't Dance) *Porfessor Ratgian - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) *Fidget - Megavolt (Darkwing Duck) *Ratgian's Henchmen - Fearsome Five (Darkwing Duck) and The Koopalings (Mario) *Bartholemew - Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) *Felicia - Sharky (Eek! the Cat) *The Barmaid - Daisy Duck (Disney) *Bartender - Goofy (Disney) *Juggling Octopus - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Frog and Salamander - Ren & Stimpy (The Ren & Stimpy Show) *Miss Kitty - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) *Miss Kitty's Sisters - Minnie Mouse (Disney), Dot Warner (Animaniacs) *Thugs, Sailors and Bums - Themselfs *Queen Mouseetoria - Queen Griddle (Blazing Dragons) *Client from Hamsted - Diana Barry (Anna of Green Gables: The Animated Series) Secnes *The Great Rooster Detective - Part 1 Kidnapped/"Main Titles" *The Great Rooster Detective - Part 2 Wade Duck Finds Amy *The Great Rooster Detective - Part 3 Enter Roy Rooster *The Great Rooster Detective - Part 4 Enter Negaduck *The Great Rooster Detective - Part 5 "The Greatest Criminal Mind" *The Great Rooster Detective - Part 6 The Unusual Footprints/Here's CatDog *The Great Rooster Detective - Part 7 At the Toy Store *The Great Rooster Detective - Part 8 Megavolt Kidnaps Amy/The Chase *The Great Rooster Detective - Part 9 There's Always a Chance, Doctor'/Reunior *The Great Rooster Detective - Part 10 The Negaduck's Plan *The Great Rooster Detective - Part 11 Roy's Observation *The Great Rooster Detective - Part 12 At the Pub *The Great Rooster Detective - Part 13 Let Me Be Good To You *The Great Rooster Detective - Part 14 The Bar Fight/Following Megavolt *The Great Rooster Detective - Part 15 Roy and Negaduck's Confrontation *The Great Rooster Detective - Part 16 Negaduck's Trap/"Goodbye So Soon"/The Queen's Doom *The Great Rooster Detective - Part 17 We Set the Trap Off *The Great Rooster Detective - Part 18 At Buckingham Place *The Great Rooster Detective - Part 19 The Big Ben Chase *The Great Rooster Detective - Part 20 The Big Ben Brawl *The Great Rooster Detective - Part 21 'I'll Never Never Forget You/A New Chase *The Great Rooster Detective - Part 22 End Credits/"Goodbye So Soon (Reprise)" Movie Used *The Great Mouse Detective Clip Used *Garfield and Friends *Supernoobs *The Huckleberry Hound Show *CatDog *Darkwing Duck *The Adventures of Super Mario Bros 3 *Super Mario World *Eek! the Cat *House of Mouse *Goof Troop *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin *A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving *The Tigger Movie *Piglet's Big Movie *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie *Winnie the Pooh *The Ren & Stimpy Show *Ren & Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon *Oliver and Company *Animaniacs *Blazing Dragons *Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series *Anne: Journey to Green Gables Gallery Roy Rooster.jpg|Roy Rooster as Basil of Baker Street Wade Duck .jpg|Wade Duck as Dr. David Q. Dawson Amy_Anderson_from_Supernoobs.png|Amy Anderson as Olivia Flaverson Huckleberry Hound.png|Huckleberry Hound as Hiram Flaverson Best crop f4de7cbb7ada8116cf7e catdog-reading@2x.gif|CatDog as Toby Negaduck.jpg|Negaduck as Porfessor Ratigan Category:Uranimated18 Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movies